


“Don't take this the wrong way... But are you feeling okay, sir?”

by little_dumpling



Series: Cody writes fanfiction [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Clones, Clones Are People Too, Clueless CC-2224 Cody, F/M, Gen, Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Personal Growth, Space hobby, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Some of Cody's brothers start to become suspicious when Cody begins adding new, strange words into his vocabulary. Meanwhile on the FicAndTheForce server, someone unexpected is invited.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley
Series: Cody writes fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494
Comments: 41
Kudos: 142





	“Don't take this the wrong way... But are you feeling okay, sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole bunch of bits in here that are inspired by all the amazing commenters who have been doing such a fantastic job at guessing who was which username. Hope this puts you a step closer to knowing who's who! :)
> 
> In writing this series, I really noticed how appallingly few clones (in SWCW) from the 212th are _actually_ named! (I know there's some in the comics, but I haven't been able to read the comics :'( ) In light of this, I am going to be sprinkling in a few of my own in this series. Feel free to use any of them in your own works! :) If you want to use them and credit me, feel free, if you want to use them and not credit me, that's okay too!
> 
> Also, I've added a research note to my tumblr with how I came up with the number of clones in the 212th. If you're interested in that kind of thing, [check it out here](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/630442252063424512/how-many-men-strong-is-the-212th-research). I've put it there for your convenience, so you wouldn't have to read through clogged up notes here. :)

* * *

Cody finally finished checking the basic html coding on his entry for Chapter 2, and hit post. It would take a while for people to start seeing it, and he waited in anticipation. He really hoped to see at least one reaction before he had to log off. While he waited, he decided to scroll through some of the other recently posted works.

In the last day cycle, three new fics had been posted and one new piece of art.

Cody scrolled through the new posts with interest.

* * *

#### [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] posted an entry: “Choosing the Knight, chapter 2 of 2”

Rating: T  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Knight Siri Tachi, Master Adi Gallia / none.  
Summary: “But I can hear it,” Siri whispered softly to her Master, the crystal pulsing in her hand, “It's like it's speaking to me.” “Then it was meant for you,” her Master replied, sure and strong. “And it will help you on your journey against the darkness.”  
Word count: 9,924  
Beta'd by: No beta, we die like ~~men~~ women

#####  Chapter two:

_The young Jedi Knight looked at her reflection carefully. Her clear blue eyes and lightly made-up face stared back._

_She tried to walk the fine line between taking care of her appearance and neglecting it, just enough, so that she looked both trusting and capable. Like she was worth more than her looks._

_People liked beautiful people, they were drawn to them. But cross that line of self-care, and people suddenly thought you were vain. They thought you had no brains in your head, no strength in your arms._

_**'Male Knights have it so much easier,'** she thought with a frown. **'People don't dismiss them if they're too attractive, or distrust them if they're too ugly.'** But she wouldn't let that get her down. She was a knight!_

_She was one with the Force, and the Force was one with her! She would go where it willed her, and do good works as it asked. And no one was going to stand in her way._

_Her comm chirped cheerfully from where she'd set it, and she took the time to wash her hands free of make-up before she picked it up._

_“Siri?” Her Master's voice echoed from the small speaker. “Are you ready for our trip to Ilum? I'm just headed down to pick up the Krayt Dragon clan from the creche.”_

_“I'm ready,” Siri answered back, her voice steady. “I'll meet you all at the loading dock.”_

_The call ended and she picked up her cloak and pack, taking one last look at her reflection._

_Satisfied, she left the room, ready for whatever lay ahead._

##### [Read more...]

**Most recent comments:**

> [_headdress-enthusiast_] commented: I really like how your wrote the Master. Very respectful. She felt strong and wise. But do remember that Jedi are people too, and we do make mistakes sometimes. Great story [//KnightlyKnight\\\\], I can't wait to see what else you write!

* * *

#### [Fatherly-Grand] posted an entry: “Snake stew, legend of the”

Rating: for all  
Character(s): all  
Summary: The tale of the Great Jedi Master and the Snake Stew.  
Word count: 1,112  
Beta'd by: **[librarian01]**

##### Legend of the Snake stew:

_There once was a great Jedi Master who, through no fault of his own, lost his first padawan to poison. When it was revealed that a politician had poisoned his apprentice, the wise Jedi Master vowed such a thing would never happen again._

_For many months the wise Master sought guidance from the Force on how to protect his lineage. Until finally one day the solution came to him. He needed to build up his students' tolerance to the poisons of the galaxy._

_So the next Centaxday, he invited all of his students to his lodgings to participate in a meal with him._

_On the first week, the Master added one drop of hemlock to his stew and passed around the bowls. None of his students could taste the poison because the stew was so well made._

_On the second week..._

##### [Read more...]

**Most recent comments:**

> [Had-it-with-these-MFing-councillors] commented: I _kriffing_ knew it

> [++FoodisGood++] commented: lol, surprisingly it's not _that_ bad  
>  ___[MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] replied: yeah, but you'll eat **anything**

> [librarian01] commented: Thanks for letting me Beta your work, [Fatherly-Grand]! I enjoyed it, and the piece is much easier to read this way. Lovely working with you!  
>  ___[Fatherly-Grand] replied: much appreciated, your help is! Much more clear across, my message does!

* * *

#### [KeepCalm_CarryOn] posted an entry: “The General on his Knees (1/1)”

Rating: Hard R  
Pairing(s): Asajj Ventress/Obi-Wan Kenobi, implied Luminara Unduli/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Summary: There wasn't a torture that Ventress wouldn't visit on Kenobi, and there wasn't a torture Unduli wouldn't try to save him from.  
Warnings: Torture, imprisonment, violence, implied non-con, hinted bdsm, woobie!Obi-Wan.  
Word count: 3,998  
Beta'd by: [SwimmingChamp]  


#####  In the near future:

_Ventress smiled darkly over at Unduli from where she stood, lightsaber raised. “You just want to use him like I do.” she tutted, tipping Kenobi's bruised face from where it had lain against her knee. “He does have such a beautiful and talented mouth. Tell you what, if you promise to leave with all your men back out that door and never come back, I'll let you use his mouth before you go. **However** you want.”_

_Unduli glared, “Never. Your evil ways have come to an end, Ventress. You will pay for your crimes against the Republic, and against my friend, Master Kenobi.”_

_Ventress laughed, dropping the chain and pushing the weakened Jedi Master aside. She shot up off her throne, twin red lightsabers suddenly both in her hands..._

##### [Read more...]

**Most recent comments:**

> [SexyJediLover69] commented: oh my force KCCO, this is krffing classic you, all reserved and calm on the outside, with a heroic complex a mile-wide and a disturbingly creative mind on the inside. This is aewsome. I hope the general never sees it tho, or he'll be kicking down your door to put _you_ in chains.  
>  ___[//KnightlyKnight\\\\] replied: maybe that's what she was aiming for  
>  ________[SexyJediLover69] replied: And uou call _me_ a letch!

* * *

#### [MySkyisAlwaysBlue] posted an entry: “A helping hand (sketch)”

 **Rating:** G  
**Description:** Before battle, the Commander encourages one of his brothers.  
**Notes:** A page from my sketchbook. Nothing fancy :)”  
**Medium:** Pen and copic marker

#####  **Preview** :

#####  [[See more...]](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/630444587147837440/a-page-from-aaylas-sketchbook-a-helping-hand)

**Most recent comments:**

> [SexyJediLover69] commented: everytime i see somethng new from uou, i just get so proud. Warms the cockles of my heart.  
>  ___[MySkyisAlwaysBlue] replied: like you have a heart. I'm pretty sure it's just a mirror with a relflection of yourself. JK! Love you! P.s. B says hi!

His comm beeped before he could click through to any of the posts, and Cody logged off with reluctance. He'd have to come back on later to check those entries out.

* * *

* * *

Cody logged onto FicAndTheForce that evening after his shift was over. He only had a few minutes before he needed to join some of the vod'e in the messhall, and then finish his night rounds. When the front page loaded, he noticed there was a message waiting for him.

At the top of the page under the welcome banner, a text box said: **[SexyJediLover69]** _has sent you a private message. Accept?_

Cody hit accept.

“Hey Rations,” It read, “Have uou ever read 'The Force Between Them' over on RepublicFictionHaven? I hnoestly think it's 1 of the best stories over theere, and I really want some of the ussers here to read it, but most of them would never read siomethiung off of the provate server. Do you think I dhould invute the author here? Maybe I could convince them to post their story here as well... What dio uou think?”

Cody tapped the reply button. He really wasn't sure why SJL _shouldn't_ invite them... after all, he never would have seen all the amazing work on here, or gotten the amazing feedback from everyone if SJL hadn't invited Cody over.

“Why not? What could it hurt?” He sent back.

Cody went on to scroll through some of the live chat before he got a pingback from SJL, who was listed as online, but not participating in the chat. That was unusual for the other user.

“Well I mean ther'es some pretty privote posts on here... Vbut there's jsut something about how they write about using the Forice that seems kind of familiar, you know?”

Cody felt a bit confused, but shrugged off the emotion. “I think it would be fine,” he responded. “You could always revoke their username, if they disobey any of the site rules.”

The site rules were spelled out pretty clearly on the side of the front page. They were listed just underneath the site's side navigation bar. It had the usual like “No Flaming” and “Positive ConCrit and encouragement only” and “What happens on the server, stays on the server”. But there were a of couple rules that Cody wasn't sure how he felt about, from the start. Ones like “Trust in the Force, always” and “Report any Darkside dealings to your nearest Admin”.

Cody was pretty sure they were jokes, after all it was a fanwork server dedicated to the Jedi and the GAR. But still, sometimes he wondered if it couldn't be taken as a bit mocking towards the Jedi.

Not that he thought the Jedi were perfect, but despite the problems he saw within the Order, he saw the positives too. And the Jedi might not seem to realize that their easily obtained army had less rights than most sentients, but they were still good people, and they didn't deserve to be mocked for their religion... But since everyone he'd talked to on the site was so kind, supportive and positive, he hoped those rules were meant more in flattery than disrespect.

“Well then,” [SexyJediLover69] returned, “If somethnig goes wrong, I'm blaming you when MY comes knocking at my shins... Literalluy.”

 _My what?_ Cody thought to himself after SJL had logged off the site. He wondered why some of the things SJL said just didn't make any sense to Cody.

* * *

Cody was in the chat the next day, when the author of “The Force Between Them” joined the site.

> [Republic_Queen_14] _has joined the chat._  
>    
>  [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] uhm, hi. :) who invited you to the server?  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] Hi!  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] I was invited by SexyJediLover69.  
>    
>  [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] that letch. he needs to stop inviting people without letting us know!  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] Oh my Force, Republic_Queen, you joined! I love “The Force Between Them” over on RFH!! It was the story thta got me interested in writing! Will you be posting it over here?  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] *that  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] Thank-you, you're very kind! I would definitely be open to posting it here. I understand that a lot of the users here don't really like to join some of the more public sites?  
>    
>  [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] what happens on the server, stays on the server. we really hope this won't be a problem for you.  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] I completely understand. I know some things call for confidentiality.  
>    
>  [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] uh... yeah.

The chat was quiet for a few minutes. There were natural lulls in conversation all the time, but this one felt a little bit tense. And Cody wished someone would start a new topic.

> [++FoodisGood++] So...  
>    
>  [++FoodisGood++] Republic_Queen, what kind of food do you like?  
>    
>  [MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] Good old FIG. Ya always did know how to read a room, friend.  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] I've always been quite partial to Naboo honey pears. Have you ever had them?  
>    
>  [++FoodisGood++] ooo, yes! There's this place in Little Theed on Coruscant that sells the most amazing blue milk Naboo-pear ice-cream!  
>    
>  [Republic_Queen_14] Luxe's? I love that place!  
>    
>  [MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] And once again the chat's about food. I'm out.  
>    
>  [MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] _has left the chat._  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] Speaking of, I need some good of my own.  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] *food  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] bye everyone!  
>    
>  [IhateRations24] _has left the chat._

Cody, who'd read enough chat exchanges from [++FoodisGood++] about his favourite foods, decided it would be a good time to log off and join his vod'e in the mess.

Cody locked his 'pad and left his office.

The tension that had suddenly appeared in the chat when [Republic_Queen_14] had joined was a bit of a mystery to Cody. He wondered why everybody had clammed up. He guessed that would have to be a mystery for another day.

* * *

Cody scooted into the line behind a fairly new trooper named Scarf.

Cody wasn't quite sure if the name originated from the way the Shiny would scarf down his rations, or from the scarves Cody always seemed to see around the kid's neck, when he was off duty. Whichever the reason, the kid was leaning into it, full-tilt.

Today he was wearing a soft paisley scarf, with blue and white designs.

“What's on the menu today?” Cody asked the kid from behind, casually.

“Ration soup. Only the _best_ way to force all the essential vitamins and nutrients down the throats of seven hundred men.” the shiny said with dark sarcasm, before turning his head to look over his shoulder at Cody. His face paled seeing it was the Commander behind him. “N-not that I think it's that bad, sir!” The kid stuttered in distress.

“Relax kid,” Cody laughed. “Spoiler warning, no matter what form it's in, rations are always horrible, _even_ to me. Even _if it is_ nutritional.”

Cody clapped the Shiny on the shoulder, not noticing as Scarf mouthed _“Spoiler warning?”_ to himself in confusion.

Cody went through the line, getting his food quickly and sitting down at an empty table. He often sat alone, letting brothers come to him to sit, rather than the other way around. When he'd gotten his first command, he'd learned the hard way that sitting down with brothers already eating, could make the new troopers too nervous to continue eating. By letting his brothers come to him, without the element of his surprise presence, they were often more relaxed and willing to eat around him. And someone always did come to sit with him, even if it was just so they could complain about one of the other troopers.

Cody absently checked his command 'pad for their supply and shipping information, while waiting for his “soup” to cool. Continuing on through the messages that had managed to fill his inbox in the last hour, he felt the table shift slightly as a couple brothers sat down around him.

“Commander,” Waxer nodded when he looked up.

“Anything to report about your rounds?” Cody asked. Waxer was his best lieutenant and did more rounds during transit than Cody did. Unfortunately, Cody had a lot of administration to keep up with, and had little time to spend checking in on different companies. So checking in often with Waxer, who had a good sense of morale in the battalion, was a huge time saver.

Waxer shook his head, “ _Naas_.” _Nothing_.

Cody nodded.

“Would you two cut it out,” Boil complained from the other side of Waxer. “Neither of you are on shift right now.”

Cody rolled his eyes. Waxer might be his best lieutenant, but he always came with Boil, and the two of them together could cause Cody quite the headache. He knew they were batchmates, but sometimes he wished Waxer would cut the umbilical cord between them.

Another tray was put down beside Cody's, and Cody nodded as Wooley sat down beside him, before going back to his soup.

“Ugh, ration soup,” Wooley commented grimly, staring into his bowl at the tan concoction.

“Hey, at least it's not Snake stew,” Cody laughed to himself, taking another spoonful.

Wooley just blinked at him. There was quiet for a moment before Boil broke the awkward silence.

“So, got an comm from Fives last night,” Boil said with a wicked smirk. “Heard the 501st had a little rendezvous with a _very_ important Naboo politician that General Skywalker just _had_ to speak to, about the war effort.”

Waxer snickered, “Those two are less subtle than a bag of durabrick.”

“I dunno,” Cody stirred his spoon around his bowl in an effort to make the separating elements of the rations, mix again. “I think they're kind of cute... I ship it.”

Giving up on stirring, Cody tried to shovel the rations back as quickly as he could, in hopes that the texture would be less noticeable. He didn't notice that his three brothers were again quietly staring at him.

Scrapping up the last bit, Cody dropped the spoon and shuddered.

Leaning back on the bench, he finally noticed the confused looks on Wooley's and Waxer's faces, as well as the narrowed suspicion on Boil's.

“Commander, don't take this the wrong way...” Wooley paused, “But are you feeling okay, sir?”

Cody tilted his head, “I'm fine. Why?”

Wooley just shook his head.

Cody stood, grabbing his tray so he could bus it to the cleaning droid. “I have an appointment with Admiral Yularen. See you later, brothers.”

* * *

Cody was on his way to the bridge when Crys tried to step in front of him.

“Sir, did you get my request on the new supplies needed for each battlefield medic?” Crys, their main medic asked.

Cody, who really did need to get to that status update meeting with Yularen, didn't stop, instead motioning for Crys to walk with him. “I've updated and sent a new list to the General about our next resupply, pending his and the quartermaster's approval. But we're having a bit of push back about some of our requests, so the matter will have to remain a W.I.P.”

Cody kept at his quick pace, not noticing when Crys stopped and looked after his Commander, wondering just what he'd meant.

By the time Crys had the gall to ask, Cody was long gone.

* * *

A small group from Ghost company gathered around Boil and Waxer's bunks that night just before inspection.

“Am I the only one worried about the Commander?” Boil looked around at the five brothers gathered.

“I think he's fine,” Waxer shrugged. “Sure, his lingo has changed a bit, but that's nothing to be concerned about.”

“But it isn't just the sudden new, weird words,” Boil shot back. “He's in a better mood, he's laughing and joking with Shinies. He's just acting differently. Hell, he stole one of your cookies!”

Waxer rolled his eyes.

“Yesterday,” Longshot pipped up, “I heard him _whistling_ on his morning rounds.”

They all winced. Most brothers were only slightly better than tone-deaf. But of those who _could_ carry a tune, Cody was not.

“I'm sure we're all just exaggerating,” Wooley said quietly. “He's just been in a better mood lately.”

“What are you brothers talking about?” Gearshift asked, coming up behind Waxer.

“It's the Commander, we're worried--” Wooley started.

“Shut up,” Trapper hissed from beside Wooley.

Gearshift's smile faded, and his brow crinkled. “Alright, out with it.”

“We think the Commander's lost his mind,” Boil said dryly, crossing his arms.

“Boil!” Waxer and Trapper scolded him.

“What do you mean?” Gearshift tilted his head.

Wooley explained. About joking with Shinies, about all the weird vocabulary he'd been using, and about the _whistling_.

“When did this all start?” Gearshift asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

“A little less than a month ago,” Boil said, counting back in his head to the week before the _cookie incident_. That week he'd heard his Commander say _“Trigger warning! You can bet your asses you'll be cleaning so many toilets!”_ To two Shinies who'd gone a little too far with their practical jokes.

That seemed to have been the first sign of the new and pervasive vocab.

Gearshift tapped his chin. “Well, that was when the Commander asked me to hack his defunct command 'pad for him. I had thought at the time he wanted to use it to send _private_ messages to Rex... But maybe he's in love, and using it to talk to his lover.”

The five other men froze at the thought.

“The Commander?” Wooley's voice went high, “In _love_?”

Gearshift shrugged. “You're right, maybe it's ridiculous. But there's only one way we're gonna find out.”

Boil smirked. “Steal the 'pad and hack into it.”

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [If you missed the hidden link on that fanart, you can check it out here.](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/630444587147837440/a-page-from-aaylas-sketchbook-a-helping-hand)  
> 
> 
> Had a lot of people request a list of who is who, so here's one for this part in the series, if you haven't guessed them yet! ;)  
> FicAndTheForce Usernames:  
> [IhateRations24] Cody, CC-2224  
> [SexyJediLover69] Quinlin Vos  
> [SwimmingChamp] Bant Eerin  
> [KeepCalm_CarryOn] Luminara Unduli  
> [++FoodisGood++] Reeft  
> [MySkyisAlwaysBlue] Aayla Secura  
> [//KnightlyKnight\\\\] Siri Tachi  
> [_headdress-enthusiast_] Adi Gallia  
> [MyShipBringsAllTheBoystoTheYard] Garen Muln  
> [librarian01] Jocasta Nu  
> [that-speedo-life] Kit Fisto  
> [Fatherly-Grand] Yoda  
> [Had-it-with-these-MFing-councilmen] Mace  
> [Republic_Queen_14] Padme


End file.
